1. Technical Field
The application relates to an optoelectronic device and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Application Data
Recently, efforts have been put to promote the luminous efficiency of the light-emitting diode (LED) in order to implement the device in the lighting field, and further conserve the energy and reduce carbon emission. The LED luminous efficiency can be increased through several aspects. One is to increase the internal quantum efficiency (IQE) by improving the epitaxy quality to enhance the combination efficiency of electrons and holes. Another is to increase the light extraction efficiency (LEE) that emphasizes on the increase of light which is emitted by the light-emitting layer capable of escaping outside the device, and therefore reducing the light absorbed by the LED structure.